Revenge
by Jason Geek
Summary: This is a "reluctant hero" story of a young man named Rorlo Isran wanting to make his mark on the galaxy. Certain circumstances throw Rorlo into the conflict between the Rebellion and the Empire. Only to find out that he has a secret past.
1. Fallen Soldier

Mos Eisely Cantina

"Hey you, human, wake up!"

Rorlo Isran awoke from his dream of being surrounded by 5 scantily clad Twi'lek women to look into the face of a very old and ugly Rodian. The deafening music and sounds of the cantina faded in as he tried to move a bit but found his limbs had fallen asleep as well and he wasn't able to wake them up easily. He dusted off his brown traders jacket and tried to stand.

"This is my bar. This place isn't for sleeping, it's for drinking!" the Rodian snorted, his breath stinking of rotten minok eggs, "If you want to sleep find a hotel. A young man like you should be out working during this time of day, not drinking and especially not sleeping in MY bar!"

"Is this patron causing a problem, Kilren?" a somewhat familiar sounding voice that clicked before and after it spoke said from behind the rodian.

"He thinks this is a hotel," Kilren stated angrily.

"Well then we'll just straighten that out." a white armored person came into view and stood in front of Rorlo.

"Just my luck..." Rorlo sighed.

Outside of the cantina, Mos Eisely

The door to the cantina opened and Rorlo flew through the opening and landed on the ground outside with a loud thud. Dust and sand particles flew into his eyes and mouth. Rorlo coughed a bit and tried to wipe the sand out of his eyes as he turned over and looked up at the stormtroopers standing in the doorway. His head felt like there were banthas stomping around on his brain, he knew he should have drank more water before passing out.

"I don't want to see you in here again, scum." the first trooper said as he pointed at Rorlo. Both troopers moved back inside and the door closed hard.

Rorlo mimicked the troopers, "Mrurweeuineregainrum blah blah, is that the only insult they know?" Still feeling the effects of his drink, Rorlo shakily stood up, brushed the dirt from his clothes and begand to yell in slurs, "Scum! Scum! You... you... SCUM! Growl bark bark." Rorlo continued to mimic the troopers as he turned a bit and saw two more coming up behind him. He jumped and he sucked his lips in to make it look like he wasn't speaking at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" one trooper said.

"I'm looking for my dog." Rorlo stated straight faced hoping the guards were as stupid as they looked. He looked around and shouted, "C'mere SCUM! Here boy! SCUM? Where are you? Growl BARK!" Rorlo started making animal growls and grunts. The troopers both cocked their heads to the side simultaneously, looked at each other, shrugged, then walked away.

Rorlo gave them an evil stare and walked in the opposite direction.

Mos Eisely Marketplace

The marketplace bustled with activity. Most people were fiddling with the bazaar terminals and bank terminals, while others were trying to sell wares by shouting and yelling. Rorlo liked the marketplace, he had a knack for business and felt at home buying and selling. Problem was that he was so used to it that he would gamble and take great risks, doing so made him broke with no money to repair his rifle or his armor not to mention the disrepair his swoop bike had fallen into. He was awaiting to see if he could sell his container of meat that he had been trying to sell for weeks. He valued it high because of the quality, but no one had been interested as of yet.  
Rorlo checked his data pad for any communications but there weren't any.

"Meat hasn't sold yet, huh?" Dragor grabbed Rorlo's shoulder.

Rorlo looked over his shoulder at his marketplace buddy, "No not yet."

Dragor, a blue skinned Twi'lek, came to Tatooine the same time Rorlo did but from a different place. His squinting yellow eyes showed what working in the blinding sand of Tatooine can do to your face, his demeanor and wisdom was of that twice his age. He was a master marksman who had a talent for trading and an equal talent for drinking. Rorlo and Dragor had formed a good friendship while simultaniously forming a trading arrangement. They would send business each others way and get a small percentage from the sale.

"Well, I think I'll go hunting for some more meat to package with it, see ya Dragor." Rorlo said as he waved and walked off.

"Goodbye my friend," Dragor waved back and proceeded to access the nearest bazaar terminal.

Rorlo stepped off of the marketplace platform and felt resistance against his left foot. He fell to the ground with a thud. Laughter ensued from behind him, crackled... radio like laughter. Rorlo turned over to see a the trooper from the cantina standing over him.

"Not again..." Rorlo sighed and proceed to push himself off of the ground and get up.

"What's the matter? Can't you walk right? Should we get you a doctor?" the trooper and his partner burst out in laughter. Rorlo didn't find it amusing.

"Do you not have anything better to do than to trip unsuspecting traders, or does your level of intelligence deny you the opportunity to better yourself?" Rorlo asked boldly.

"Now I do, you're coming with me." the first trooper commanded.

Dragor came up behind them, "My friends please, this can be worked out. This gentlemen didn't mean anything I'm sure, too much sun. Rorlo, tell them."

Rorlo sighed and looked at Dragor displeasingly, "Yes, the sun."

"Now I'm sure that you honorable stormtroopers are hungry hmmm? Here have some fruit." Dragor chimed in and handed them both a piece of green fruit.

"Yeah, hungry. You!" the trooper pointed at Rorlo, "this is your second warning, there won't be a third. Come on B-987." the troopers marched off with their newly acquired fruit.

Rorlo looked over at Dragor, "Why did you do that? Nothing would have happened I've been with them before at their little base, they do nothing there it's all talk really."

"That's not what I've been hearing lately. Some people who have been going there haven't been returning. Actually I just wanted a chance to give them the fruit." Dragor said as an evil grin creeped across his face.

Rorlo studied Dragor, "What kind of fruit was that?"

"It... cleanses the lower intestine. It's good for... not being regular." Dragor said proudly. Rorlo laughed out loud.

Stormtrooper base outside of Mos Eisely, the bathrooms

"Sir, what kind of fruit was that?" B-987 asked from one of the stalls.

B-486 groaned from the other stall, "Damn them. Damn them both. 987, after we get out of here we're going hunting."

"For what sir?"

"Traitors."


	2. Oh give me a home, where the eopi roam

1200 meters outside of Mos Eisely

Rorlo, armed with a vibro-net, raced up a hill on his busted swoop as he chased a baby jundland eopi. The eopi stopped in mid run and Rorlo passed right over it without even noticing. Rorlo continued to speed up the hill as fire and smoke emanated from his speeder. The eopi stood and watched as the big smokey monster with the net passed over the hill and out of sight. It turned, and ran back to it's lair. Rorlo was now getting agitated, he thought he still had the eopi in his sights but he wasn't sure. The dust cleared a bit as he rocketed down a hill and there was no sign of the beast. Rorlo threw his hands up in the air, closed his eyes and roared loudly in frustration. His speeder continued down the hill as he roared and yelled angrily, unfortunately for Rorlo he didn't see the house directly in his path until the last second. His eyes grew big right before he smashed into the side.  
Rorlo lay on the ground surrounded by speeder bike pieces and other debris. Various cuts and bruises littered his face. He slowly sat up and tried to get his bearings. He heard a scuffle behind him and looked. He saw all too familiar white boots, lots of them.

"Are you OK?" clicked one the troopers designated TK-890. He was clothed as the squad leader. TK-890 reached out his hand to help Rorlo up.

Rorlo hesitated to grab the hand of the representation of what he hated so much, but he needed the help up. He stood and brushed the dirt from his body then noticed a huge gash in his leg. Blood was dripping down his leg and it made him stand off balance.

"Hold on, G-655 hold him up. Medic!" TK-890 yelled in to the sea of white and a medic trooper came forward and knelt down. "What were you doing out here?"

"I was trying to help one of the local farmers catch some baby eopi so he could train and sell them. Looks like I won't get paid today though."

"That's too bad. Well here take this. Hopefully it'll compensate you for your problems today." 890 clicked and handed Rorlo five thousand credits. "Use it to try and get back into the game.. hm?"

Rorlo stood with his hand outstretched, filled with credits, in disbelief. "Uhm.." Rorlo stammered, "Thanks..." he put the credits into his pack. The medic finished healing Rorlo and the gash was gone, he vanished back into the group of troopers. Confusion set in as Rorlo stood there staring at 890.

"You're ok now, go head back to Mos Eisely and find a job or perhaps get some rest in a med clinic." 890 patted Rorlo's shoulder. He turned to look at his troops. "Gentlemen, let's head out!" The troopers turned and marched off leaving Rorlo staring into the horizon.

Pogpak's Farm

Rorlo drug his feet over the hill of Pogpak's Farm. Pogpak stood up in his field and saw the shadowy figure in the horizon. He got excited and flew over to Rorlo as quickly as a Tortarian could.

"So, so? Where's the eopi Rorlo? Did you get a lot?" Pogpak said hurriedly.

Rorlo stopped walking and slowly looked up at Pogpak. "Hmm?" he muttered.

"Eopi! You're telling me you don't have any? Stupid human!" Pogpak yelled then threw a mini-shovel at Rorlo's head making Rorlo pass out and fall into a pile of manure. "Ha ha! Exactly where you belong!" Pogpak chuckled and flew away slowly.

Rorlo's consciousness faded slowly into a dream...


	3. Loss

A dream

Rorlo could smell smoke. He woke with a start and looked around his room, there was nothing except for some smoke emanating from the bottom of his door. He felt he was in a surreal environment, he was in his boyhood home... in his old room and he was 7 years old again. He moved in slow motion as he jumped out of bed. The hardwood floor felt mushy under his feet, it kept moving like it was alive. The walls were painted in red and he could hear talking. He couldn't tell where it was but it sounded like a radio signal. He looked around and the room seemed more alien to him than real. The windows were pitch black and nothing could be seen outside. He coughed a bit from the smoke. The smoke had a reddish color to it. Suddenly a loud banging could be heard beyond the door. Rorlo walked up to the door while sloshing through the wood gunk, the air in the room now felt thick as well... almost like gelatin.

A voice crackled from nowhere, "No, don't open the door!"

Rorlo stopped and looked around again and saw no one. He turned back to the door, the pattern on it looked like a demonic face that was scowling at him. He swallowed hard and reached for the doorknob. He could now hear the flames on the other side, it roared loudly like nothing he had heard before. It sounded almost like laughter. He grasped the knob and turned it slowly pulling the door open...

Darkness. No flames, no fire or smoke. An empty hallway with 4 doors. It was the second floor of his old home. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go back into his room-

"No please no! Please don't! Noooo!" an anguished voice screamed from downstairs.

Rorlo's heart started to race as he ran out of his room and down the stairs, as he neared the bottom of the stairs he started slowing down. he could hear his heart beating loudly. Then more screams.

"What do you want? No! Please we have done nothing!" a woman's voice pleaded.

Rorlo reached the bottom of the stairs and then ran to the living room where the screams were coming from. He stopped at the doorway and peeked into the room...

His mother and father were handcuffed and on their knees in front of 5 stormtroopers. One of the troopers wore a brown shoulder pad that showed he was in charge. His parents looked up at Rorlo and their eyes widened. Then they started yelling at him but Rorlo couldn't understand. Their voices were semi-muted, he could hear the noise but not the words. The voices, voice in his head still sounded like a radio signal asking this to stop. Still standing in the doorway he cried out to his parents and held his hand out. He tried to move but the fear of the stormtroopers held him in place. His parents continued their silent warnings to him, he suddenly recognized one of the words his father was mouthing.

'Run!'

Rorlo gasped for air as the lead stormtrooper turned and looked at him. The trooper appeared 8 feet tall from where Rorlo was standing. The troopers helmet turned red and it's eye piece started to glow red.

"What have we here?" clicked the lead trooper as his feet made loud thumping noises as he walked towards young Rorlo. The floor beneath the troopers feet made waves outward as he slowly marched toward Rorlo. He reached down and grabbed young Rorlo by the shirt and pulled him up to his face. Rorlo nervously turned his head to look at his parents. One of the other troopers raised his rifle to his father's head, another to his mother's head. Rorlo tried to scream but nothing came out. His parents looked back at him, eyes wide then the troopers shot them. His parents fell to the floor slowly as black birds flew upwards from around their bodies and through the ceiling. The room grew darker and a loud grumbling noise made the furniture and lights shake. Rorlo tried to scream more with tears running down his cheeks. He turned to look at the trooper who was holding him. Rorlo's legs flailed about as he tried to free himself from the troopers grasp. Rorlo looked down at the troopers chest and noticed his designation label...

"NO!" the trooper bellowed in a demonic voice.

Rorlo awoke suddenly from his nightmare. He was breathing really hard and sweat covered his entire body. A shiver ran through him as the memories of the nightmare started to flee. He looked around almost in fear but he realized he was in one of the spare rooms on the farm. Shock took him as his mind was reeling in fear again, it was trying to remember something. Rorlo got up from bed and walked over to the mirror. He splashed some water on his face and then stared at his reflection. His hair unnaturally parted on top as he could feel extreme paid on his head. He held the area then looked into the mirror again. A red shiny armor piece started to grow from his skull. He screamed out in pain as it enveloped his head and formed the mask of the red stormtrooper in his nightmare. Rorlo screamed again...

Pogpak's Farm

Rorlo awoke suddenly, breathing heavy. Sweat was forming on his entire body. He tried to get his bearings and got out of bed. He walked outside and sat down against the farm house wall by his doorway. He looked off into the distance and didn't sleep anymore that night...


End file.
